The present invention is directed to navigational devices and methods for navigation. More specifically, embodiments of the invention provide a method and system for operating a hand-held computer system for navigation and the like.
The use of navigational tools within portable handheld devices has been widespread in contemporary society. The ability to quickly and accurately determine a user's location and heading toward a desired destination is highly desirable. Conventional tools for navigation have included systems that implement GPS or other Radio-Frequency based positional methods. However, these methods require frequent updating to remain accurate. As GPS and other Radio Frequency based positional become either degraded or completely unavailable, systems that utilize these methods are rendered useless.
From the above, it is seen that techniques for improving operation of navigational systems and methods are highly desired.